Seven Minutes In Heaven
by EmeraldChan
Summary: A teenaged girl is alone in the deep world. Stuck with only memories she never had. Until she meets a redheaded boy. Will she change? KuramaOc


**Yo. It is Emma and my new fiction. Really, it is my first one on here.:o I have one question to ask at the ending. Read it or else.**

**Please?**

**Disclaimer: Okay, um.. I do not own Fall Out Boy nor the song they wrote OR any Yu Yu Hakusho characters. ..; Yet, of course.**

**

* * *

**

**Seven Minutes In Heaven**

_I'm sleeping my way out of this one_

_With anyone who will lie down_

_I will be stuck fixated on one star_

_When the world is crashing down_

Waves hit against the sand quitely. Rumiko Blake hugged herself tightly for warmth as she stood before the large sea.

Nothing could be heard, but then again, what all could make such a loud sound to awaken the dead? No one, hopefully. Well, that's what the teenager came to thought.

_I keep telling myself_

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_But you've got me looking in through blinds_

_I keep telling myself_

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

Rumiko had mid-length black hair that was pulled into a tight pony-tail. Her black tank-top and matching white capris and black Converse could barely be seen through the darkened night.

The familar redhead, who was giving himself a earned break befre he went crazy, was sitting a well good ways away from her. Amazingly, he was drawn from the setting sun and to Rumiko.

I mean the flock of seagulls above them.

She never had to know, did she?

Kurama smiled lightly, he was watching her. Why? She wasn't that bad looking after all...

_Sitting out dances oh the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well _

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause i don't do too well on my own_

Rumiko looked around, feeling as if she was being watched. She hated that feeling. Hated it.

After a moment of looking around, Rumiko let out a sigh and turned back to the water.

Arising to his feet, Kurama slid past the other teenager. _Don't see me, don't see me, don't- _he stopped in his tracks. Well, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

A hand.

A girl's hand.

On his shoulder.

To stop him.

Or maybe it was another fan girl.

_The only thing worse than not knowing_

_Is you thinking that I don't know_

_I'm having another episode_

_I just need a stronger dose_

"Hello," a soft whisper came from the girl who hand not let go of his shoulder.

Kurama smilled, but his fox demon side was howling and whistling inside his thoughts.

"Hey," Kurama nodded, finally feeling her hand slip from his shoulder. He whipped around to look at the one who did have him.

Rumiko paused, "I am Rumiko. Yourself?"

_I keep telling myself _

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_But you've got me looking through blinds_

_I keep telling myself_

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type._

Rumiko, eh? "Lovely name, Miss Rumiko. I am Shuichi," Kurama smiled, lightly, "Minamino."

Could Rumiko tell this one to go away? She wished.

Just the hair.. and the eyes... and the him... and his charm...

But she enjoyed having him around.

Even though the whole 'miss' issue creeped her out.

Now, in her mind, she was mentally kicking, biting, punching, and setting herself aflame for such thoughts. She couldn't ever think such things?

"W-well, nice meetin' you, Shuichi!" Rumiko turned on her heels and rushed up the steps leading up to the sidewalk and down the street. "Bye!"

Kurama waved, "G'night, Miss!" He then walked up the stairs and in the other way.

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not goin home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well_

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you _

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well on my own_

_I keep telling myself_

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_But you've got me looking in through blinds_

_I keep telling myself_

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you _

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well on my own_

* * *

**Well? Should I forget it and make it a one-shot fic, or keep going and make a whole stories out of this? Tell me! Emma isn't in currently. Please call back.**


End file.
